


Butterflies

by mochidaisyy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Romance, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochidaisyy/pseuds/mochidaisyy
Summary: “Why (y/n)? Why do you care so much?”The sunlight streaming through the windows made him glow. He looked so beautiful. You felt hot tears fill your eyes and you desperately tried to blink them away. Your voice felt trapped in your throat. There were so many things that you wanted to say. So many reasons why you cared. How could he be so blind?Or....The reader takes a stab for Killua and they have a little fight, which of course ends in confessions and kisses. Rated T for small description of violence, just to be safe! :)
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck & Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Killua/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	Butterflies

You gasped out in pain as a pool of red blossomed and stained the cloth of your shirt. The knife in your side  _ burned  _ and tore at the muscle in its path. The pain was the only thing you could think about, the only thing you could feel in that moment. 

You felt your knees buckle beneath you, your bare forearms crashing into the wet concrete before you could try to catch yourself. Through blurred tears of pain, you could see him.

_ Killua _ . 

You couldn’t make out his expression, but you could see him moving. A flurry of blue electricity sparked in the air as the rain poured around you. He was going to be upset with you after this was all said and done. But you  _ had _ to do it. You didn’t have any other choice. He was too busy fighting that thug to do anything about the dagger being thrust into his side.

It happened in an instant. One second you were fighting beside him, the next you saw the glare of a blade flicker in the corner of your eye and before you could scream for him to move you took the blow.

Your eyes felt heavier now. The rain that was roaring in your ears was becoming a faint whisper. Your vision blurred. The last thing you saw was Killua’s sneakers sprinting toward you…

* * *

The sun flittered through the dust collecting on the window and cast a warm glow on your face. You blinked your eyes open to see a mop of white hair sleeping by your lap. You smiled softly at his soft snores, his long eyelashes were catching the sunlight coming through the window. 

You reached your bandaged hand down the run it through his hair. 

Poor Killua, how long had he been there with you? Knowing him, he was probably there with you all night. A bandage was wrapped tightly around your torso. You blushed at the thought that he must have had to take off your shirt to put that on. Not really the way you wanted him to see you shirtless for the first time…

_ Damnit, (y/n)... _

You blushed harder, puffing air out of your cheeks in a desperate attempt to make it go away.  _ How silly of you, (y/n). Stop thinking of this stuff... you can’t afford to think like this now. _

It started with one butterfly in your chest. Fluttering softly when he smiled at you when you were kids at the Heavens Arena. 

He complimented you on the amazing fight you put up on the 200th floor, “Nice job, (y/n), I didn’t think you were so strong.” His arms were crossed behind his head as he smiled and walked by your side. 

For some reason, the pain in your legs and the burn of fresh cuts on your knuckles faded from your mind as soon as he said that. You smiled brightly at him, even though the skin on your lip tugged painfully due to the split lip you received from your fight, “Thank you.” 

One butterfly multiplied into many when you were teenagers. Killua grew to be stronger, taller, and more handsome every day, it seemed. You had shared history. Years of fighting by his side, years of conversation, years of shared laughs, and secrets only caused you to fall deeper. The wings of what felt like hundreds of butterflies fluttered their wings in your chest. You couldn’t help but admire him in silence. 

Little did you know, he was admiring you in silence, too. 

You were both older now, eighteen to be exact, and best friends. Six years of being on the run together made you both stronger, smarter, and cautious. As cautious as you both could be. But injuries happened every now and then. Serious injuries like this occurred every once in a blue moon. But you were both very skilled with Nen and first aid, so you survived. 

“I know you’re awake,” you teased, tugging a strand of snow-white hair gently.

He peaked one blue eye open at you and sat back in his seat, an unimpressed expression painted his face. 

“Oi, why’s your face all pink? You’re not coming down with a fever too now, are you?” He cocked an eyebrow at you. 

_ Damnit _ , “ _ Eh _ ?! No, of course not! I’m fine! The sun is just making my face warm that’s all…” You said in an excited panic. 

He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets, making his way into the bathroom He came back out with a wet towel. You looked him over as he sat down beside you again and placed the towel on your head. A few scratches littered his face and a gauze was snugly wrapped around his muscled bicep, but other than that he didn’t seem to have any major injuries. 

You looked up into his eyes, “Are you okay, Killua?” 

He frowned, a dark expression growing on his face, “Why’re you asking me if  _ I’m _ okay? Baka... _ you _ were the one who was stabbed.”

He let out an angry sigh and took a seat by your bed, “We talked about this, (y/n).”

You did talk about this before. He’d asked you to be careful whenever you were out together. Avoid injury at all costs. Avoid reckless behavior. But this wasn’t reckless behavior, it was necessary. Killua could have been stabbed in the  _ chest _ . You weren’t a doctor...but you thought that a stab to the side would be far less dangerous than a stab to the chest. 

“I know, but I didn’t have any choice, Killua. If I didn’t jump in you would have been-” 

His eyes met yours in an angry glare, “That doesn’t mean you throw yourself in front of a knife, (y/n)! What were you thinking? I would have been  _ fine _ .”

You stubbornly returned his glare with equal resolve, “You would have done the same for me! Wouldn’t you?” 

He scowled at you and then looked down to glare at his clenched fists. 

“It’s not the same.”

You strained to sit up, “What do you mean it’s not the same? We’re a  _ team _ Killua. You’ve been looking after me since we were twelve, how could you expect me not to look after you too? You’re being  _ ridiculous _ .” 

His icy blue eyes met yours in another cool glare, “You need to look out for yourself, (y/n). I don’t want you to  _ die  _ looking after me... I  _ can’t _ let you die.” 

Your eyes desperately pleaded to him as you brokenly whispered, “I can’t just let you die either.” 

You expected him to meet your eyes with a glare or a cold scowl, but that’s what not what happened at all. His expression softened, his eyes looking at you curiously.

“Why (y/n)? Why do you care so much?” 

The sunlight streaming through the windows made him glow. He looked so beautiful. You felt hot tears fill your eyes and you desperately tried to blink them away. Your voice felt trapped in your throat. There were so many things that you wanted to say. So many reasons why you cared. How could he be so  _ blind _ ? 

“Killua...I-,” you shifted your gaze away from him and to your hands, the overwhelming feeling of all of your emotions too much to bear, “how could I not care? How could you even  _ ask  _ me something like that?” 

His blue eyes watched you in shock. He’d never seen you actually  _ cry _ before. Sure, he had seen you cry in pain. But out of emotion... out of emotion for  _ him _ ...well, he had never seen this side of you before. He was speechless. 

You glared at him now, your eyes red and full of tears. “You’re my  _ best friend _ , Killua. Don’t ever try to suggest that my life means more than yours, or that I’m more worth saving than you are. I would take  _ one thousand stabs _ to my side if it meant I got to protect  _ you _ . I  _ need _ you, Killua. Can’t you see that? Can’t you see that…that I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I lost you!” 

You couldn’t hold back your tears anymore. The fear of losing Killua hurting you more than the knife did. You looked down at your lap as your tears rolled down your rosy cheeks. The butterflies in your chest fluttering in fury. 

You felt Killua’s weight lift off of the bed, but he didn’t leave. He walked closer to you and placed a hand under your chin, lifting your tear-filled eyes to meet his. 

“(y/n)...” He struggled for a moment to find something to say, but then he gave up. 

It happened in an instant. He brought his pale face down to yours and placed his lips softly against your flushed red ones. Your eyes shot open in surprise but then your wet eyelashes fluttered close, and the butterflies in your chest were free. Free at last. His hand cradled your face and wiped away stray tears with his thumbs as he kissed you gently. 

And then like a good dream, it was over. He broke apart and pressed his forehead to yours. 

“I’m sorry, (y/n). I didn’t know...I didn’t think about how…” 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Killua. Do you understand now though? Will you let me protect you?” 

His eyebrows drew together as he sighed, his cool breath tickling your cheeks, “Only a little bit, baka.” 

You let out a soft laugh, the laugh he’d grown to adore over the last 6 years. He pressed a quick kiss to your forehead before pulling away from you. You watched him with a soft smile as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out the door. 

“Oi, (y/n), I didn’t know you were such a good kisser. Why haven’t we done that before?” He called over his shoulder.

You immediately felt your cheeks heat up. In your fit of embarrassment, you threw your pillow outside the door in anger. “Because you’re an annoying idiot!” 

He laughed from the kitchen, “But you love it, don’t you (y/n)?” 

You smiled softly in your bed. Yeah, you did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad! This is my first HXH fic and I was really excited to write it. I'm having a bit of writers block on this other story I'm writing due to the lack of response I was getting so I decided to write this instead! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any KilluaxReader fics that you would recommend, please comment them down below! I'm dying here, I haven't found ANY! Anyway, I hope you're all having a great day/night, thank you for reading! <3 :) 
> 
> -sailorjac


End file.
